


Netflix And Chill

by Daisy1600



Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: But Trevor is totes a-okay with it, Crack, Johnny is a two-timer, Lot's of talk about sex, M/M, No smut but things do get steamy lol, Right?, Trevor is a butthole, What Konnan doesn't know won't hurt him, this is so funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy1600/pseuds/Daisy1600
Summary: Johnny invites Konnan over for 'Netflix And Chill' after their first date the previous week and things get heated.Or, Johnny sleeps with Konnan and the man's son comes up to his door demanding he gets his phone number.





	1. Revved Up And Ready To Go

After attending a match-making event the week previous, Konnan found himself being driven to the house of the guy he had gotten paired up with by his son, Trevor. It was absolutely nerve-wracking and he felt as if he were about to shit himself halfway through the drive over. 

"Um, Dad?.." 

He glanced to his left, making eye contact with his son for a fraction of a second before he was back to staring at his lap. Him and his date, Johnny, have only hung out once before outside of the dating event, and that was only to grab a bite to eat at In-N-Out Burger a couple of hours after they'd met. 

"Y-yes, mijo?" 

"I was just wondering what sorta date this Johnny guy asked you out on."

Thinking back on the texts he'd received from the handsome man with long hair he'd like to run his hands through, he allowed his eyes to slide shut as the words slipped past his lips.  
"He said I could come over to 'Netflix and chill' with him. Not really sure what that means.. but it sounds alright, I guess. I mean, you know better than anyone that I like to watch Netflix and chill out all day on Sunday's. Now I get to do it with Tarzan's look alike." 

Shooting forward in his seat due to his son slamming the breaks, he let out a loud 'oof' sound and nearly banged his head on the dashboard. Thank _God_ he'd remembered to fasten his seatbelt this time. 

"Dad- did you just say Netflix and _chill_?"

"Yes, I did, _Trevy_. And I also know that you nearly killed me just now!" 

An audible sigh escaped Trevor's mouth before he turned onto a residential street. Likely enough the one Johnny lived on. 

"Dad.. Netflix and Chill means to have sex with the TV playing some random show in the background t-" 

" _What_?" He shrieked, nervous at the thought of possibly getting to.. get intimate with such an attractive man such as Johnny. I mean, the guy practically _exuded_ sexual prowess! So why on God's green earth would he want a guy such as himself? He was older and.. definitely not as attractive as the guy. Johnny could honestly land anyone he wants, and yet he.. picked him. 

"How did you not-" Trevor cut himself off, sighing loudly as he pulled into a parking spot and turned the engine off. "Are you prepared to.. to give that sorta thing away on your first date with him?" 

"Heh, you say that like I'm a virgin," Konnan laughed for a minute before quickly sobering up at the thought of getting down and dirty with Mundo. The guy was a bit.. cocky and overconfident, but still sexy all the same.  
And that scared the absolute hell out of Konnan. 

"Gross, Dad. Like, don't tell me things like that and expect that I'll be able to keep my lunch down." 

"How do you think I had you?!" 

"I don't know, maybe through adoption. Well, at least that's what you told me when I was seven.." 

"Yes, you're adopted, mijo. I have sex, just not with.. you know.." 

"Women?" His son deadpanned. 

"Exactly! And neither do you, so quit being so grossed out about me having sex when you do like every week, coming to me and your uncle to talk about how.. how great it was, or how horrible the guy was at 'pleasuring' you." 

"Dad, you know that's different." his son looked to him, eyes narrowed slightly. 

"Oh, it's soo different because I just love hearing the nitty gritty details of your _private_ sex life!" 

"Like I said; different. I can't stand hearing about old people having sex, especially not my own father. But you, an old man who is my father, can totally handle hearing about some good ol' fashion American sex between his son and a hot stranger." 

"No-" Konnan sputtered, fumbling around with the buttons on the door until he got the window rolled down halfway so he could _breathe_. "I don't believe I can." 

Trevor rolled his eyes, peering over his father's shoulder to catch a glimpse of a fancy schmancy red car parked in the driveway of the large house. "Damn, he sure is loaded. Why couldn't I have been the one to meet and hook up with him?" 

"Maybe because you refused your dumb uncle Rey-Rey's pleas for you to go to the dating event." 

"Hey, I shouldn't have to spend nine hours of my precious time standing in the hot ass sun to get some dick. Unless, of course, I'm at Coachella.. That's a whole other story." 

"Would hard drugs happen to be involved in this story of yours?" 

"Uh, no, Dad." Trevor scoffed. "I only use the soft shit like MJ, coco, and her-" 

"Don't tell me anything else about your drug usage or I won't be able to testify in court when the police no doubt catch you smoking a dubie or snorting 'soft shit' or even shooting up at some- some disease ridden festival where people don't wear bras!" 

"Fine, fine. I'll just tell uncle 'Rey-Rey' about all the fun I had getting high on life last weekend when I meet up with him for lunch after dropping you off to have sex with some guy who should be mine!" 

"Alright, fine. Be that way, Trevor. But you better not be shocked when you end up.. never mind." Konnan had a hand on the door handle, but he was hesitant to actually exit the vehicle. 

"Look, Dad," Trevor started, sounding conflicted and.. maybe even a little empathetic. "I do think it's really gross to know you.. have sex, and to be dropping you off to partake in the act, but.. you shouldn't be nervous. I mean, if this Johnny guy invited you over to.. er, get to know you better.. then he can't be that intimidating or bad, now can he?" 

"Guess you're right, if not kinda childish. I just.. I haven't actually done this- been on a date or done anything with anyone in a long time. Longer ago than I'd like to admit, actually. And I'm.. nervous." 

"Yeah, I get you," Trevor mumbled. "I mean, that's never really happened to _me_ personally, but I, like, kinda understand your old man woes and all that shit." 

"I was hesitant to get out, but now I kinda wanna run far away from you, Trev," Konnan took off his tinted sunglasses to rub at his eyes with the heels of his hands until they burned and his vision was as blurry as his windshield when he's in a drive-thru car wash. But that could've just been because his sunglasses are prescription ones and he needs them to _see_. Guess it's a good thing he never consummated with a woman to pass his horrible genes down to his son who, luckily, has 20/20.  
"Like, I don't really like this side of you very much. I'd actually suggest getting an Attitude Adjustment from John Cena sometime when you're not busy having sex or drinking or experimenting with 'soft shit', as you put it so eloquently." 

Trevor shot him a deadpan stare. He didn't look pissed off, per say, but he sure looked.. done with his father. "Out." Was the single word his son managed to grit out through clenched teeth. 

"Fine, but come back here at, like, six-ish to pick me up. I'll be wanting dinner after, 'cause, y'know, I'm gonna be burning a ton of calories with Mun-" 

" **Out**." His son repeated, this time reaching across him to unbuckle and open the door from him. 

"Love you too." he mumbled, grabbing his jacket off the back of his seat and climbing out of the low to the ground car that was much to.. flashy for his liking what with it's yellow paint like bumble bee from Transformers. He shut the door with a little too much force and only looked back twice as he made his way up the stone steps leading to Mundo's humble abode. 

He stopped short at the many flowerpots surrounding the perimeter of the handsome man's house. After sneezing three times in a row due to having severe pollen allergies, he stumbled up the last step and leaned against the front door to keep himself from tumbling back down the way he came from. And just when he thought he could breathe again, the front door opened and he found the full weight of his body being supported by a pair of strong, muscled arms as well as a clothed chest he wished he could run his hands up and down. Especially if the man was shirtless.. talk about washboard abs. 

"Hey, you were running so late I thought you blew me off." Laughed the tall man still holding him in a firm grip. 

Konnan didn't want to begin _thinking_ of the implications, the innuendos, Johnny'd put out into the world. Didn't want to think of the man's hands tangled in the fabric of his shirt as he goes down on-

"You alright, Konnan?.." 

"Uh, yeah.. Fine. Just.. me and my son had a bit of an argument on the way over. It's just- it's a little distracting." 

"Oh God, how old is he?"

"He's in his terrible twenty-eights," Konnan mumbled as he disentangled himself from Johnny's arms and smoothed his hands over the fabric of his now wrinkly shirt to make himself actually look _presentable_. 

"Well, damn," the long haired man reached past him to shut the front door and plop down on his big red couch stationed less than six feet away. "If he's anything like I was back in the day.. he must be pretty damn rebellious and promiscuous." 

"Heh, maybe one day he'll get his act together like you." 

"Oh, I'm sure he will." Johnny smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling cutely. The action made Konnan blush and drop his coat on the floor by accident. 

"Clumsy old me," he muttered before quickly bending over to pick up the fallen article of clothing and hook it on the coat rack by the door. 

"Oh, you're not old! You're just.. you're like aged cheese. Some people can't stand it, and others.. prefer it." The smooth and sweet tone of the man's voice brought Konnan over to the couch where he plopped down a safe two cushions away from him. It only took a few short seconds for Johnny to sigh, get up, and plop down on the cushion just to the right of him. "Konnan.. this is a date, you don't have to be so.. afraid to get close to me if you want. I've been around the block quite a few times, and, uh.. I kinda get guys like you. Know how to open you up and make you become more comfortable around me. Now, just relax into the cushions and I'll do all the work." 

"A-alright." Konnan stuttered out, tensing every muscle in his body to keep from.. well, he didn't know what he would've done. Maybe crap his pants?

"You're not relaxing," 

"No, I'm- I'm comfortable. Feel right at home right here on this.. red leather couch. I mean, mines brown and just a big armchair.. but yeah. All I need to do is strip down to my underwear and It's a typical Sunday afternoon for me." Quickly realizing what he'd just _fucking_ said to his date, he backtracks and sputters trying to right his wrongs. "I mean- What I meant to say was-" 

"Konnan!" Johnny laughed, placing his hands on either of his shoulders and gripping them firmly. "It's fine. I mean, it's not like I don't do the same thing. Especially when I'm Netflix and Chilling out, y'know?" Johnny took his hands off of his shoulders when he looked even _more_ uncomfortable. "Uh.. I'm just gonna go make some.. I can't fucking cook.. Uh, I bought some crap to eat the other day, guess I'll bring that out." 

Now that Johnny was out of the room, Konnan could finally _breathe_. He kicked off his loafers and waved his feet around to air out his slightly smelly socks. It made the air surrounding him smell.. not so fresh, so he then waved the putrid stench away using his hands. After the horrid odor had dissipated, he pulled his legs close to his chest and rested his chin atop his clothed knees. Which just so happened to expose his-

"Dude! Those are some awesome socks. Where'd you get them?" Johnny asked before he dimmed the lights to what must've thirty percent, leaving just enough light to be able to see his long and lean figure approach him and sit in between be crack separating the cushion he's sitting on and the one to his right. The guy had a reusable bag full of.. he didn't actually know what was in it. Just that the long haired Adonis was sitting so very close to him, his shoulder a mere inch and a half a-

"Konnan?" The deep, low hum of Johnny's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he turned his head the slightest bit until he was looking directly into his captivating brown eyes. He didn't realized how close their faces were to each other's until the younger man let out a soft chuckle and breathed warm air onto his lips. 

"Y-yeah?" He stuttered out, getting lost in the man's brown orbs. 

"Where'd you get your socks?"  
The low whisper made him lose all train of thought and gape at Johnny for a moment that seemed to last forever. 

"T-the 80's.." 

"Mm, you must've taken pretty damn good care of them for them to have lasted as long as they have," Johnny noted. "I mean, I buy all white socks so they all go together if I have to mix and match, but, uh, I bought, like, twelve pairs last month and now I'm down to just two. 'Cause I'm just _that_ bad at taking care of my things. Mainly laundry. 

Konnan involuntarily curled his toes, making a slight noise against the leather upholstery of the couch that his date likely picked up on but didn't mention.

A clearing of the throat brought him back to present time. "You wanna pick the show?" Johnny questioned, making Konnan look to the TV in front on them and realize that it was already on and set up to watch Netflix. 

"Uh, no..?" 

"You hesitated," 

"I-I'm fine with whatever, don't really mind too much." 

"Well, alright.." Johnny clicked his tongue, flipping through titles using the TV remote until he finally decided on something. 

"GLOW, huh?" Konnan mumbled to himself, wondering why the guy wanted to watch that show. It looked like it originated in the 80's. 

"Yeah, I'm actually in the first episode. Uh, not to be pretentious or anything.. And, uh, we could totally watch something else if you-" 

"It's fine, I was just a little surprised is all." 

"Surprised I like watching wrestling? I actually _am_ a wrestler, in case you weren't listening to me during our first date at In-N-Out." 

"Wrestler and an actor, huh?" Konnan felt himself tense up the slightest bit at the knowledge. He couldn't help but glance around the dim room and look at all the nice, expensive things he owned. Had that painting hung on the wall by the TV always been there? Was it one that was painted by a well-known ar-

"Yeah.. uh, sorry I didn't tell you 'bout that last one. Kinda wanted to keep it a bit of a secret until at least our second date. Y'know, 'cause I get a lot of people who use me for my money then leave once they've gotten what they wanted," Johnny said, sounding kinda sad and.. almost like he was remembering something unpleasant. "Uh, not that I think you would do something like that! I just meant-" 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, Mundo. I know how showbiz works and how difficult it can be. Well, at least I _think_ I know how it works.. Could always be wrong though." 

"Nah, pretty sure you've got it spot-on," Johnny mumbled as he clicked the play button, the episode of GLOW only having to buffer for a few short seconds before it started up. "I mean, I'm not that famous, only been in a few small-time movies and TV shows, but it sucks that I can't go certain places without being mobbed by flocks of people who just can't seem to keep their hands to themselves. It's like they only see me as some kind of object- some sex symbol." 

Konnan slowly lifted his chin off his knees and brought his sock covered feet back to the plush, beige carpeted floor. He turned to Johnny and just.. stared at him, not even paying attention to the TV anymore. 

"I don't see you as an object," he whispered, leaning in the slightest bit. 

"So you see me as a sex symbol, huh?" 

Konnan quickly backed off, now pressed into the corner of the couch to try and get as far away from the man he unknowingly offended as possible. "No! I just- I meant-" 

"I was just teasing, Koko. No need to get all cute and freaked out on me." 

Konnan didn't reply due to the blush rising to his cheeks from Mundo calling him 'cute'. 

"Uh, how 'bout those snacks?" He was soon handed a bag of Clodhoppers and had to squint in the dim lighting to read what on earth it was made of. Graham crackers and fudge chocolate. Doesn't sound too bad, maybe he could stuff his face with them to avoid having to face the long haired man who made him feel nervous and.. other things he didn't need to dwell on. He ripped off the top part right above the zip-lock closure on the bag and tossed it off to the side so he could open up the bag of hopefully tasty treats. He pulled on each side of the bag, trying to get it open when all he got was fingers that burned from all the effort he put into the action. He tried about four more times until he felt an arm being wrapped around his back, coming around to his front where Johnny's other hand was taking hold of the bag. 

"Lemme," the man whispered in his ear, nimble fingers effortlessly opening the zip-lock closure. "Now was that so difficult?" 

Konnan swallowed hard, feeling faint when Johnny raised an arm to sling it over his shoulder and pull him closer to his side. The feeling of his palm cupping his shoulder and his thumb lightly stroking it was.. like nothing he's ever felt before. It numbed some of the anxiety he'd been feeling since he arrived, making him relax into his side. He suddenly felt a hell of a lot more at ease and could finally start snacking on those Clodhoppers his date had given him. 

It was around twenty minutes later when the episode ended and Johnny averted his attention from the screen to turn and really _look_ at him. The man who churned his stomach like butter leaned in close, lifting the hand that wasn't on his shoulder to his cheek where it rubbed at something. "You got a little something on your cheek," he whispered, wiping away a smudge of chocolate on Konnan's face before slipping his thumb into his own mouth, eyes slipping closed for a moment, an 'mm' sound following the action. "And you also got a little something on your.." 

As the man leaned in closer, Konnan's heart thudded more and more violently in his chest. "On m-my what?" 

Johnny smirked the slightest bit before cupping the side of his cheek and closing the distance. The second their lips made contact Konnan knew he was a goner. There was no going back as their positions on the couch shifted and he was laying beneath the long haired man, fingers gripping tightly at the fabric of his shirt as Johnny's warm and wet tongue slipped into his mouth to caress his own as well as explore him. After a minute or so of that and some above the clothes petting on the younger's part, Johnny pulled away to stare into his eyes. 

"I think that's enough for now, wouldn't you agree?" 

For a minute, all Konnan could do was force his half-lidded eyes to stay open as he gave a slight nod. "Y-yeah.." he stuttered, straightening out his shirt once the Herculean God had lifted himself off his body and sat back down beside him. 

It was all awkward silence for a moment, neither of them speaking a word. It was possible that Johnny regretted inviting him over, regretted kissing h-

"How do you feel about watching a movie next? I'm just kinda in the mood for something long and.. exciting," the man said, a smirk on his face and a.. look in his eye Konnan couldn't quite decipher in such dim lighting. 

He swallowed hard, not able to look away from Johnny's eyes, but also knowing that now isn't the time to be getting aroused. All he could do was nod as the long haired man's smirk continued to grow until a set of pearly whites were revealed and he was letting out soft puffs of air from his nose and mouth to try and suppress a laugh. He felt a sudden urge to lean in and quiet the man down himself, but managed to restrain himself and push all the feelings down to the pit of his stomach where it boiled over into something.. deeper. Something that was even harder to control than the urge to suck his face. 

"Maybe some blankets and strawberries, too?" Johnny suggested, raising a lone eyebrow. 

Tongue tied again, Konnan nodded shakily and leaned his full body weight into the couch to relax and not bring any undue attention to his nether regions in the dark of the man's living room. 

"I'll be right back." Johnny said before slowly lifting himself off the couch and leaving for what felt like forever but couldn't have been five minutes at most, and turned the lights off completely when he was back. "Strawberry?" He heard spoken in his right ear, a cold berry pressed against his lips. Without saying a word, he let it slip through the opening and lightly took a bite of it, not missing it when the younger man chuckled the slightest bit and took a bite of it himself. 

He then felt the berry being pressed to his lips once more. "You can finish it off if you want, I don't mind. I'm very.. generous." 

He wanted to do very, very bad things to Johnny. Wanted to press him into the couch and make him just as hot and revved up as he was. But he somehow managed to refrain from doing so and instead finished off the berry. 

"So, what are you interested in seeing?" Johnny said, making his breath hitch in his throat. He soon felt the sensation of a large fluffy blanket being laid across his lap. And knowing Johnny, it was probably draped across his as well. 

"Y-you mean a m-movie?" 

"You're cute," Johnny commented, grabbing the remote to begin flipping through titles on Netflix. "And, yeah. I suppose I meant a movie." 

"Uh.." he trailed off for a moment, "I don't really.. You should pick." 

"Oh, c'mon, Konnan! You have to pick one. I mean, it's only fair since I picked the show."

"I don't know any good movies from this decade," he shrugged, suddenly realizing how close the other man was sitting when his shoulder brushed up against the soft fabric of his cotton t-shirt. He ignored the slight tingling sensation it sent up his arm to focus on not letting his breathing get too out of control. 

"Alright, how about I flip through some titles and you say when," said Johnny. "That sound good to you?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I think that'll work." 

Johnny then began to flip through titles in the comedy section, receiving lots of silence on Konnan's part. He just didn't think any of them sounded interesting. So then Johnny went on to flip through the Drama section, again, receiving nothing but silence from the elder. Last but not least, he went to the horror movie category, scrolling and scrolling and _scrolling_ until he stopped on a movie titled 'IT'. The freaky clown making Konnan let out a slight whimper. 

The evil, long haired hottie laughed, selecting the movie that'd most likely make Konnan piss himself and hide in the blanket laying atop his lap. He really didn't want to watch it, but his date did... which meant he'd have to. Who knows, maybe he'll get to cuddle up close to Mundo if he ends up getting really scared. 

He didn't speak a word as the movie began and the screen darkened. All he could do was fist his hands in the fabric of plush blanket. 

"Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of, Koko," Johnny placed what was supposed to be a reassuring hand atop his shoulder, but what really felt like a fire poker. Poking and prodding at the logs of wood in the pit of fire burning in his lower abdomen. "And if you _do_ end up feeling scared, you could always just cuddle up close to me."

That got him to smile a little, his cheeks turning what he assumed was a bright shade of red. He silently thanked God Johnny couldn't see his face in such.. pitch black lighting. "I'm not scared," he mumbled aloud, more to himself than he did the long haired Adonis. Then repeated himself as if trying to reassure himself. "I'm not." 

"Awh, c'mere," Johnny mumbled, adjusting the fluffy blanket lying across their laps to scoot closer to him and readjust it to better cover them up and keep their arms and legs warm. The arm resting on Konnan's back comforted him, making him relax and lean in closer to melt in Mundo's embrace as the movie started up and made him jump and hide his face in the younger man's shoulder every now and then. He was very.. calming. But, at the same time, made him feel like he was going to explode from how sexually and romantically attracted to him he was. 

And judging by the hand on his lower back that was slowly sneaking up the side of his own shirt, the brunet was feeling _something_ for him.  
He tried his best not to ignore it and not give into his carnal urges that told him to jump the guy, but it was becoming harder and harder by the minute. Every time he felt a the man's fingertips lightly graze the exposed skin of his hip he shivered. Every time he felt his blunt nails lightly drag along his ribs and back he felt as if he was going to _bust_. 

It all became too much to handle, too much to control, when the there was jump scare on screen and then their heart rates were both accelerated to the max before slowly climbing down the ladder of panic to settle into a lull just like the movie. Nothing much was happening on screen, so that's when Konnan snapped and fisted his hands in the man's shirt to bring him in real close and press his lips against his.  
It didn't take long for Johnny to reciprocate and take control of the situation, throwing the blanket off of them to pin the older man to the couch and run his hands under his shirt and up the sides of his ribs that were covered in a nice layer of blubber, as his son liked to call the extra skin and pudge that resided there. Personally, he found that to be kind of offensive and liked to think of it as being 'more cushion for the pushin''. 

Before he knew it Johnny was shirtless and so was he. The long haired man's lips were pressed against his neck, kissing all along the expanse of it until he found the spot he was searching for, the one that made his throw his head back in pleasure and let out a gasp as he sucked and nibbled at it enough to effect the hormones in his brain and get him revved up and ready to go, but not enough to leave a mark. And judging by the young man's boner currently being pressed against his stomach.. well, Johnny was just as aroused and into the idea of taking things a step forward. 

"You wanna keep going?" Were the words whispered against his hot to the touch skin. Mundo then went right back to licking at the small bite mark he'd left on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. 

He nodded, the action causing Johnny to smirk against his skin. "Y-yeah," his breath caught in his throat at the hand snaking its way between their sweaty bodies to fumbled with his belt buckle. "I-I'd be alright with that, gringo." 

"Should I take you right here right now, or fuck you between the silk sheets in my bedroom?" The husky whisper would've been enough to make him come undone if he didn't possess as much self-control as he does. Damn, Mundo has him right under his thumb. Right under his sexy, muscled body, too. 

He dug his blunt nails into the younger man's back and pulled his entire body flush against his own. "Right here right now." 

"You're just lucky I keep a bottle of lube hidden under the cushions, Koko. Otherwise I'd probably tear you in half from how big I am." 

"Oh, are you?" He teased as Johnny finally got his pesky belt buckle undone. 

"You've already gotten a little taste of just how big I am," Johnny paused, glancing down at their clothed lengths that were pressed together before continuing, "But you'll soon get to see and _feel_ the real thing as it slowly stretches you out until you're prepared enough to be pounded into this here couch." 

A whimper was Konnan's only reply. 

Johnny probably couldn't tell what with how dark the room was, but when the man finally unzipped and pulled down his pants, setting his erection free, his eyes rolled into the back up his skull and stayed tightly closed as the brunet took ahold of it and expertly made him twitch and shudder.


	2. Satan's Alley

After the exhausting sex they'd had, Johnny took a quick shower and allowed Konnan to utilize it after him. The brunet was wearing nothing but a white towel hung low on his hips as well as one on his head as he explored his kitchen for something good to eat, or at least edible. He was out of town so often he didn't usually stock the fridge since everything would just expire before he had the chance to eat it, so all he had to eat was an artichoke pizza with alfredo sauce. 

He popped it the oven and set it to 425 degrees for fifteen minutes before plopping down onto the couch he'd made sure to wipe clean after his and Konnan's little 'bout. He put his feet up on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch, hands clasped together behind his 'turban' clad head. He was finally able to relax and close his eyes for a moment. A moment that did not last more than ten seconds before he heard a steady tapping on the front door of his lavish home. 

Sighing to himself, he pushed his tired body off the couch using his hands, still wearing nothing but the small towel hung low on his hips. It was probably just his best bud, PJ, at the door so he really didn't see much of a reason to cover up. Plus, he usually signs for packages wearing the same thing. 

His feet quickly padded across the floor, bringing him over to the front door with the beautiful wooden frame and the stained glass panel. He couldn't quite tell who was on the other side of it, but decided to just take his chances and open it anyway. He soon came face-to-face with the most beautiful man he's ever laid his eyes on. He couldn't have been one of his one night stands or a co-star from the movie he's currently filming, therefore he has absolutely no idea whatsoever why there's an incredibly sexy man standing on his doorstep. 

"I don't believe we've met before," he grinned, extending a hand the man's way, feeling tingles run up his arm and down his spine when he accepted it. He had a firm grip, means he must've worked in a business environment of sorts. "I'm Johnny." 

"Trevor," the man smirked, giving his hand a firm squeeze before slowly releasing it. He didn't miss the way the man eyed his chest and groin for a lengthy amount of time.  
He eyed him back. 

"So, Trevor, what brings you to my humble abode other than you wanting to ogle me?" He teased, relishing the way Trevor smiled and bit his lip. 

"I'm, uh.." the tan man trailed off for a second before something seemingly clicked inside of him and he closed his mouth that was hung agape. "I'm here to get your number." 

"Ooh, forward," he chuckled, opening the door a bit wider for the really hot stranger to step through. "Me likey." 

"Glad someone appreciates my forthrightness," the man mumbled, walking over to the big red couch to plop down onto it like he owned the place. It was _beyond_ sexy, and he wanted to take him right then and there but held back on account of not actually knowing anything about him other than his name. For all he knew, the guy could be an obsessed fan or a serial killer. Or possibly even both.. Serial killer or not, he'd defiantly be giving him his number. It's not like him and Konnan were exclusive or anything. It was merely a fling, or maybe a side thing at most. "So, you gonna join me or what?" Trevor said, patting the cushion beside him. 

Johnny, loving a forward man, approached the couch and plopped down beside him. Hopefully Konnan would take a while washing up in the bathroom so he could sweet talk the stranger beside him. "'Course I will," he eyed Trevor's strong, broad shoulders that really stood out to him beneath the black muscle tee he adorned. "After all, it _is_ my house." 

"Mm, I do love a man who has his shit together." Trevor drawled in a low and deep voice that sent shivers down his spine and straight to his groin. His semi was blatantly obvious through the fabric of his towel, and it most certainly did not slip past the tan man without his notice. 

"So," Johnny started, not feeling an ounce of shame for his little problem, and not bothering to hide it either. "How exactly do you know me? You a fan or something?"

"Well.." Trevor scratched at the back of his neck, looking anywhere but his eyes. Guess the intricate paintings and personal photos hung on his wall were a bit distracting. "I'm just going to be completely honest with you and say that I'm picking my father up from his.. date with you, and that I am very sexually attracted to you and that.. I have seen a couple of your movies and shows but didn't realize who you were until you opened the front door a moment ago." 

He had to think hard for a moment, wondering whether or not it was ethical to hook up with the son of the man he'd just slept with no more than an hour ago. It didn't take long for him to mentally shrug as if to say 'why not?', and open his mouth to actually reply to the tan God sitting beside him. "I appreciate your honesty, Trevor. Actually, no, I love an honest man." He heard the unmistakable sound of the water shutting off in the bathroom and knew he had to hurry things along. "Uh, so yeah. I would love to give you my number." 

"Great," Trevor handed over his phone, their hands brushing together the slightest bit and making Johnny feel like he just took a shower and stuck a metal fork in a power outlet. He ignored the electrifying sensation for the time being and entered his 'name' and number into the man's contacts. "Thanks-" Trevor glanced down at the name he entered, looking down at his lap and chuckling. " _Tarzan_."

He smiled back, about to run a hand through his long locks of hair when he suddenly remembered it was wrapped up in a towel. He embarrassedly unwrapped the white fluffy cloth from where it rested atop his head and tossed it over his shoulder. Not caring one bit that it was on the floor. "Your, uh.. your dad will be out any second now. Might wanna make it look like we haven't been fraternizing while he was away," 

"Oh, Tarzan, I wouldn't quite call what we were doing 'fraternizing'," Trevor said, pausing to smirk and give him a once-over. "But I guess I'll play along. Pretend I didn't just give you a semi not long after you let out a load. Bet you have a high libido. 'Specially for a wrestler such as yourself." 

"We can continue this conversation later, Trev. But for now I suggest you get out of my house and pretend we haven't been- not fraternizing, but _flirting_ , for the last few minutes." 

"Now that's what I like to hear." Trevor then rose from his spot on the big red couch, eyeing him one last time before escaping through the front door to stand off to the side and wait. 

Johnny left the room to quickly slip on a pair of sweatpants and a black Henley hanging in his closet. He was back in the living room at the exact moment Konnan opened the bathroom door and walked down a long hallway to get to him.  
He'd luckily got the door open to reveal Trevor just as the old man appeared, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. The man was far too embarrassed to notice the way Johnny ogled his son's ass when he was turned away from him. 

"You're Konnan's son, right?" He asked, hoping his act was convincing. Trevor turned to face him and shook his hand, grip just as confident and firm as it was earlier. 

"Trevor," he replied easily, glancing his father's way to send the guy a look that said 'I'd tap that'. He supposed that was just the way the guy always spoke to his father and that something would seem off if he hadn't of done that. "And you must be Johnny." 

"You'd be correct in your assumptions," he replied, flirting just enough for the younger man to catch on but not enough for the elder to take note of it. 

"Mm," Trevor hummed. "Well, it was good meeting you, Johnny, but my father and I have dinner plans we must follow through with or else somebody might end up crying." 

He let out a laugh, fighting to stop himself from placing a hand on the other's forearm. Not when Konnan's around. Right. 

The old man suddenly spoke his first words since entering the room, effectively spooking Johnny the slightest bit.  
He'd almost forgotten the guy was there. 

"You mind waiting outside for a minute, Trev?" 

"Not if it means I get to to escape the gross for a while." The man's son said, sending a slight wave of the hand his way before making his departure. 

"Sorry 'bout him.." Konnan mumbled, nervously scratching at the back of his neck. "He's just.. he's a real handful, if ya know what I mean." 

He smirked inwardly, wondering just _how_ big of a handful the young man was. "Oh, I think I get you, Konnan," he let slip past his lips. "Uh, anyways.. have a nice dinner with Trevor.. Your son." 

"Will do." 

"I'll walk you out," Johnny placed a hand on Konnan's back, leading him over to the front door of his lavish house. "We should do this again sometime. It was fun." 

He then opened the door and saw a smug Trevor leaning against a tree in his front yard with crossed arms and one foot against the bark to keep his steady. 

"Well, you have my number.." the old man said nervously, looking hesitant to leave the premises. Johnny leaned in to pull him into a half-hug of sorts. 

"And you have mine." 

Konnan then exited the building, only turning to look back at the long haired man thrice. And one of those moments when he was turned away from Johnny, he gave a slight wave to Trevor, mouthing the words 'call me', followed by one of his dazzling signature smiles. 

The tanned man merely smirked, glancing down at his crotch that was now properly clothed and at half-mast. It's the only thing the younger man could've done without alerting his father of their intense flirting. 

Johnny shut the door, smirking all the way over to his bedroom where he lied down to take a nap. If his thoughts and dreams were flooded with pictures and images of Trevor, well, what Konnan didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? 

He received a text mid-nap and had to let out a hearty laugh. 

 

-

Trevor was halfway through his dinner date with his father when he got really bored and disgusted over hearing about what a great time the old man had at Johnny's place, and decided to pull out his phone and covertly text him under the table, still nodding and making 'mhm' sounds whenever he was spoken to. 

_so tarzan hows that erection I gave u coming along? need help tending to it? ;)_

_Well, I was taking a nap.. but now I've got morning wood._

_is that a yes?_

_The same day I slept with your father? You sound one hell of a bad boy to me. ;)_

Johnny then texted him back a second time. 

_Any time is good for me so feel free to drop by whenever._

"Did you not hear a single word I just said?!" His father's loud, obnoxious voice pierced through all the sexual thoughts about Johnny running through his mind. "Who the hell are you texting anyway?" 

For a moment he thought about lying and saying he was just texting a friend, but that would seem out of the ordinary as he always spoke freely about the guys he's sleeping with. "Just someone I'm hooking up with, jeez." he mumbled. 

"Seriously, Trevor? We were having a nice conversation and you decide to pull out your phone and start answering bootycal-"

"Dad, you were literally just telling me all about you hooking up with Johnny, so I don't want to hear any complaints from you. It's- it's gross!" He shuddered. "If you're gonna be talking about this crap with anyone, it should be Rey. After all, he _is_ the one who forced you to attend the event you met the hottie at." 

"Gross," his father shivered. "Did you just call my- my date a hottie?" 

"Dad, I would literally bang him _so_ hard if you weren't seeing him. He's just so fucking hot." 

His father covered his ears, looking just the slightest bit sick to his stomach. The sight alone was enough to make Trevor grin from ear to ear and lean back in his seat. 

"That's horrible, mijo," said Konnan. "I mean, I totally agree that he's hot as hell, but it's gross when you.. when you say you want to do things to him." 

"So then let's just agree to _not_ talk about how insanely sexy and fuckable he is." 

"Fine by me." His father mumbled, getting right back to eating his plate of beans, rice, and sour cream he'd paused in eating to chew his son's ear off about how insanely sexy and gentle the long haired man was with him. How the man knew just how to dirty and sweet talk him to make him feel comfortable before getting him to open up and share himself with him. It was horrifying and put Trevor off of finishing the remainder of his eggs and pancakes that sat cold and lonely atop the diner's table. 

Now that his father was done being disgusting and agreed to leave him alone, he pulled his phone back out to unlock it and send one last text to Johnny. 

_cant wait._

-

It was nearing ten-thirty when Trevor finally managed to escape the confines of his father's overly floral printed house and dropped by his own apartment to get cleaned up for his secret meeting with Johnny. 

Just the thought of laying naked in Mundo's silken sheets as he's pounded into a soft and cushy bed was enough to make him feel uncomfortable in his nether regions. The slight discomfort stayed with him the whole drive over to the man's lavish house he couldn't wait to explore and get to know better. Maybe even learn the floor plans of. 

He parked his 'Transformers' car, as his dad liked to call it, across the street from Mundo's house since he didn't feel like drawing too much attention towards himself. Before exiting the vehicle and running off to go make a ruckus trying to knock on the guy's door or God forbid, ring the doorbell, he decided it'd be wisest to just shoot him a quick text.

_im outside_

He got a reply from Johnny within seconds. 

_Come on up._

He flipped the overhead visor down to check his teeth one last time in the lit up mirror before exiting the vehicle and locking it behind him. Wouldn't want to smile at the guy only to realize after they'd slept together that he had spinach or something equally as disgusting stuck in his teeth. 

It felt rather thrilling to be going behind his father's back to hook up with the man he'd slept with earlier the same day. And the fact that Johnny was totally into the idea only served to make it even sexier. God, the things his father told him about Mundo.. The way the guy could sweet talk you and move his hips in a way that should be illegal.. It all motivated him to walk more quickly up the long path that led up to the long haired man's house. 

He soon stood outside the front door, about to lift a fist to knock on it when it suddenly opened to reveal a shirtless Johnny who wore nothing more than a pair of loose fitted grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips. The sight alone was enough to make his mouth water in anticipation. 

"Come on in, Trevor." the man smirked tiredly, opening the door wide enough for him to step through. He looked around the house he'd practically invaded earlier in the day, closely inspecting all the expensive looking paintings and other pieces of artwork. There was a really nice vase resting atop a beautifully carved wooden platform, but nothing managed to tear his eyes away from the man's beautiful form for more than a second. 

He never got nervous when meeting up to have a night of fun with someone so why did it seem as though being in Johnny's presence made him feel the slightest bit.. fluttery inside? 

"You alright?" The tall, tan man's voice deep and husky from sleep broke Trevor out of the staring contest he was having with his defined abs. "You seem a little out of it." 

"I'm good, just didn't expect you to look so sexy so soon after waking up." He replied, voice not wavering one bit. And, luckily, Johnny didn't notice or comment on it. 

The long haired man merely laughed and placed a hand on his lower back to begin leading him.. somewhere. "You wanna watch some TV in the living room or the bedroom?" 

"I think you already know the answer to that one, Tarzan." He quipped, now being led down a long hallway and up a set of wooden stairs. "Damn, John. Didn't realize how gigantic your house was." 

"What? You tryna tell me you've never been in a two-story before?" Johnny then led him down another long hallway and into a bedroom that'd be much too large for someone who isn't of celebrity status. 

"No, of course I've been in a two-story house before. Just not one that's quite _this_ big." 

"Makes sense, I guess." Johnny shrugged, approaching his enormous bed to kneel on it and turn on the lamp resting atop one of the night stands stationed beside the head of his big bed. He then went on to pull down the bedspread and sheets and lay down on the center of what must've been a kingsize bed. "You coming? Or are you just gonna stand there ogling me?" 

Trevor quickly snapped out of whatever sort of trance he'd been caught in to quickly kick off his shoes and climb onto the bed. He wasn't exactly sure where Mundo intended their flirting and.. laying beside each other in bed to go, but he hoped it would be in the more sexual direction. Cause right now, they were -well, at least Trevor was-, fully clothed and laying under silk sheets and a light quilt together, less than a foot of space between them. And for some odd, inexplicable reason, it made him feel strange inside.  
He was much more used to showing up at a guys place and getting straight to business. Didn't usually have time to sit down and just.. be close to them. 

"What do you feel like watching?" Johnny mumbled, sounding tired and worn out. 

When the flatscreen TV was turned on with the remote in the man's hands, Trevor could not only see just how tired he looked, but also how handsome. He shook his head to rid himself of the distracting thoughts and focused on the lit up screen that was currently on Netflix. 

He first noticed the titles in Johnny's recently watched section, seeing _GLOW_ and _IT_. He'd already watched the entire first season of the women's wrestling show set in the 80's and loved all the scenes that included Salty "the sack" Johnson, Johnny's character, and always wanted to watch the freaky looking clown movie, but knew that those two things were probably what the long haired man and his father watched earlier in the afternoon. So he crossed those two things off his mental list of things he wanted to watch with Johnny and chose option number three. "Ever seen Tropic Thunder?" 

"Can't say I have, no," Johnny smiled, the sight making the breath momentarily catch in Trevor's suddenly dry throat. "Is it a good one?" 

"Well, its not exactly everyone's cup of tea, but personally, I think it's pretty damn hilarious." 

"Then I guess that's what we'll be watching," Johnny typed in the comedy's title on the remote, soon pulling up the movie before turning to look at him once more. "Say, uh, any actors in it you think I'd recognize?" 

He had his suspicions about that really being what the long haired Adonis wanted to ask him about, but went along with it and dished on all of the top actors starring in it. From Ben Stiller to Robert Downey Jr, the movie had it all. 

"Damn, those are all the guys I grew up watching on the big screen," Johnny said as the fake movie trailers finished up and he was still chuckling at the one for _Satan's Alley_. "And I would absolutely do that movie if it existed and agent told me about it, 'cause it looks amazing." 

"Heh, same here," Trevor mumbled in reply, soon realizing that it may've been a confusing one. "Uh, the thing about growing up watching the actors- not acting in a movie, 'cause I'm obviously not at actor.." Aaand he was once again getting that fluttery feeling in his stomach akin to nervousness. It couldn't have been nerves because he's never nervous around men he's hooking up with. Last time he felt that way was on his first real date in high school when he was a fresh out of the closet seventeen year old boy who didn't know if should wear the white button up or the black one. He also didn't know how to kiss back then, having only practiced on his hand, a pillow, and his best friend Dulce who turned out to be just as gay as him. Only difference being that she was, y'know, into girls and not guys.. 

Surprisingly, Johnny didn't roll his eyes at him and point out how pointless it was to explain himself like some of the guy's he's slept with before likely would've if he'd been feeling.. off. The man merely chuckled and slung an arm over his shoulder to pull him closer to his side. He was still shirtless, the warmth of his tired body bleeding through the fabric of Trevor's light cotton one and instantly warming him up to the point where it felt as if he had a fever.  
And if he had a fever, it was only a matter of time before he began hallucinating. 

"You're cute," the man chuckled out. "But, uh, if you're not an actor, what is your occupation?" 

"Personal trainer," he replied easily. "You know those totally jacked men and women you work alongside in movies and TV shows? Yeah, well I whip 'em right into shape." 

"Wow, that's really great, Trev," Johnny was no longer paying any attention to the movie, all of it being focused on Trevor and how.. intriguing he was. "Anyone you can name off the top of your head?" 

Having someone actually be interested in what he had to say rather than just kissing him to make him shut up was definitely new to Trevor. He was used to the whole get in get out kind of hooking up, but this was different. Everything about Johnny was different and made him feel things he's never felt before even though he's known him for a very small amount of time.  
And it scared the absolute hell out of him.

He went on to name six men and women that've been on film and television with the guy, trying not to smile when Johnny asked him more about his job and a little bit about his personal life. He didn't go into too much detail about what goes on between his friend's, family and himself, that's a conversation for another time. Preferably when he's not looking to get into the man's pants. 

Before he knew it, they were halfway through the movie and neither of them were even paying attention to it anymore. Haven't been for the last half hour. Or was it a whole hour?.. Anyway, they were caught up in a conversation about exercising outdoors and how it can be funny sometimes. 

"Right? Happens all the time to me, too," Johnny said in reply to what Trevor had said about jogging outdoors. How he goes to the park to sweat out his stress and ends up lapping the same person like ten times, sometimes having to tell them 'on your left,' when he's passing them up because they start to wobble from side to side and take up a lot of the concrete path. They laughed about it together, identical smiles slowly fading as they got caught up in staring into each other's eyes that'd began to droop the slightest bit sometime during their long talk. 

Trevor adjusted his body in a way that had him laying more flatly atop the bed, giving Johnny the perfect opportunity to.. lay on his side right next to him, their faces only mere inches apart. "Maybe we should meet up and build up a sweat together sometime," he whispered as the long haired man slowly climbed on top of him so that he was being straddled. 

"I like the idea of getting shouted at by you to go one more round when I'm spent and gasping for breath," Johnny's lips were suddenly only a hair's breadth away from his, a waterfall of hair falling onto his neck and tickling him the slightest bit. 

"You still talkin' 'bout running?" 

"No." Johnny exhaled the single word just before their lips slotted together in way that nearly made Trevor stop breathing all together. He didn't know how to explain it, wouldn't want to even if he could, but the soft and sweet lips of Johnny Mundo sent a wave of heat throughout his entire body from head to toe, making that same.. fluttery feeling from earlier make an appearance. Something he hadn't felt since.. well, ever. The kisses he shared with casual hook ups were usually sloppy and hurried, started with the intention of getting him hot and bothered so he'd get all of his pesky clothes out of the way so that they could get down to the fun stuff. But Johnny.. fuck, the guy knew just what to do and how to do it. 

The man's hands were slowly snaking their way up his shirt, making Trevor momentarily break the kiss to help rid himself of the cotton fabric that was just in the way at this point. And for once, he didn't know what to do with his hands as a warm pair of lips were pressed against his neck, leaving what he could only describe as tender kisses against his hot to the touch skin. 

"I-is this alright?" Johnny whispered, voice coming out gravelly and almost.. hesitant.  
He suddenly knew what to do with his hands, placing one on the man's strong, muscled back to lightly dig blunt fingernails into it, the other going up to the back of his head to tangle in the wavy main of hair and guide the intoxicating lips back to the sensitive spot they'd been working on. 

"Oh, god, yes." Trevor panted, feeling the other's arousal press against his thigh in excitement. He could only imagine what sort of thoughts were swimming through the man's mind as his lips, teeth and tongue left his neck to go straight back to his lips where short, breathy puffs of air continuously escaped past. Johnny was also breathing heavily, a soft and low moan slipping past his lips and into Trevor's mouth as he rolled his hips upwards, purposefully grinding their hard lengths together. 

"You sure 'bout this?" Johnny'd paused his unbuckling Trevor's pants to ask, words slightly slurred like someone who'd taken a couple of shots and is now buzzed. 

He didn't know much about the real Johnny, only the face the media liked to portray, but he seemed a bit off. Almost like he really was buzzed. But he couldn't be since Trevor would've noticed straight away. He knows what a drunk looks like and what they smell like, and Johnny most certainly did not fit the bill. 

"Yeah, very sure. Are you?" He asked, looking into Mundo's half-lidded eyes and watching as the man gave a slight nod in response. 

"'Course I am," 

The long haired man's nimble fingers fumbled with his belt for a while longer, his movements becoming more and more slow and lazy, almost to the point of seeming lethargic. He was about to offer help when Johnny suddenly slumped against his chest, hands resting beside either side of his head on the fluffy feather pillow it rested atop, his face pressed against his bare chest, soft puffs of air escaping his nose and mouth, blowing onto the hairless chest of Trevor. 

He had to double chin it to look down at the man laying on top of him, lifting a hand to move his hair out of the way so he could get a good look at his face. 

"I'm.. I'm just so.." the man trailed off, breathing soon evening out until he was asleep.  
He seriously fell asleep laying on top of Trevor right before they were about to have sex. After well over an hour of them having the best, most engaging conversation Trevor's had in.. well, longer than he can remember. Everything leading up until the point when Johnny fell asleep had been the best night he's had in god knows how long, and now he was stuck laying under he man's two-hundred plus pound body, the TV still playing the movie they'd forgotten about long ago. 

"He seriously fell asleep on me?" He whispered into the dim room illuminated only by the soft glow of the TV screen. "God dammit." He cursed, contemplating whether or not he could or should try and get out from under the man or just let it be. 

He halfheartedly attempted to roll Johnny over, only managing to jostle him the slightest bit, the man slotting a leg between both of his and snuggling his face closer to his warm chest. He looked down at the peaceful face of the man he'd come over to hook up with, realizing that he doesn't really want to push him off and escape. It was.. strange having someone fall asleep laying on him, especially since it happened _before_ they had sex. And what made it even weirder was the fact that he could definitely escape if he wanted to, he has the muscle strength to, but after the initial shock had worn off he felt almost.. peaceful. 

Long gone was his erection -same goes for Johnny-, but the warm feeling akin to arousal and nervousness stayed in his lower abdomen, more towards the stomach area. He didn't know how to properly describe it, didn't know if there was a way to, but what he did know was that he's never felt it before. He only met the guy earlier that day, but it felt like.. like he's known him all his life. It seemed as if something had shifted between them during their 'pillow talk' or conversation between the silken sheets. He no longer felt like some rebellious.. teenager who was stealing his father's fuck buddy for a night of fun, he felt like a connection of sorts had been formed between them, and that they mixed together like epoxy a and b. Okay, maybe not _that_ drastic of a connection, but he sure as hell felt something. Which was an issue for Trevor, since he doesn't _do_ the whole feelings thing. Doesn't have time for all that lovey dovey crap that would only end in heartbreak. 

Not knowing what to do since he didn't feel like leaving, he shifted around until he found a more comfortable position to lay in without jostling Mundo around too much. He was feeling kinda sleepy himself, but wouldn't be able to fall asleep just yet. He needed to tire himself out, which was what the hot, sweaty sex him and Johnny were gonna have was supposed to do, but now that that was out of the question.. he heaved a heavy sigh and clasped his hands together behind the man's back and focused his attention on the movie that couldn't have had more than than a half hour left to it.

He really did love the movie and has seen it more than six times, meaning it wasn't too bad having to sit through it a seventh time. Or maybe six and a quarter times would be more accurate, seeing as he'd been preoccupied by a certain someone who'd up and fallen asleep on his chest for the first hour and a half of the thing. 

He blinked sleepily at the screen, eyes falling shut for a couple of seconds multiple times before he allowed them to fall closed as the credits began to roll. He hadn't fallen asleep just yet, but sure was experiencing a hell of a lot of trouble trying to stay awake long enough to blindly grab at the sheets and quilt pooled around his and Johnny's calves and pull it up until it covered the majority of their bodies, stopping just under the long haired man's chin. It left Trevor's chest exposed to the slightly chilly air of the master bedroom, but in time the heat radiating off of the older man's form would transfer over to him so they could share the wealth- warmth. 

It wasn't so bad, getting to sleep with someone in way that wasn't sexual. It was actually kind of.. nice. Might've actually been great if it'd been agreed upon beforehand. But how could he blame the guy for being too exhausted to.. put out? That's right, no matter how much he wanted to be bummed out or possibly even irritated, he couldn't. 

And besides, it's probably a little bit his fault. His fault for wanting to sleep with him the same day his father had, his fault for showing up so late at night, or early in the morning depending on how you look at it, and his fault for not noticing the symptoms of exhaustion the man had probably been openly displaying.


End file.
